This Is Me
by murderXmeXsweetly
Summary: AU IYKA rated 4 safety. Kag is a mermaid, who is drugged to become a human. Inu finds her, but isn't happy about her having to stay w him. But, when she makes a dangerous trade for the jewel to return home, will he see her differently? Love?
1. Kagome,meet Hojo

**(A/N: ok, everything you need to read! Ok! No matter how boring it may seem, all the stuff below this message in italics is IMPORTANT! OK? So…read it.)**

_Hi! I'm Kagome! Well, actually I'm Princess Kagome Sophia Marie Cecilia Star. Daughter of King Trident and Queen Cassa, rulers of Atlantis. Oh yeah! I'm sittin pretty! But, as you know, it's not all fun and games. Once you turn 80, you have to shudders start LEARNING! DUH DUH DUUUUUUUH! You know. Manners, rules, what to do and not to do. Can you say BOREING?_

_OH! You're probably wondering why I said 80 years old right? Well, let me tell you a little about my family. Ahem We're mermaids._

…

…

…

_OK WELL THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE! SEE YOU LATER! Haha! Just joking! See, mermaids are immortal (yeah I know…) but it's true! See, I'm already 247 years next month!_

_Ok, well, let me explain…I'm the princess. Notice "the" princess. The one every girl wants to be. The one who is fawned over and has to many admirers to count. Ah…life was good…heh…sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. But yeah, I had it all. Looks, brains, money, compassion, ALL the perfect attributes of a princess. Except for one little thing…I was obsessed with the Uppers._

_OH! Sorry! Uppers are what we call 2 legs. Land folk. Air heads snicker . Mortals. Humans. There are TONS of names (trust me I know…). They live in the Above world. No one and I mean NO ONE is allowed to even think of going there. And associating with a mortal is an instant death. Harsh I know._

_So…I said that I lived in Atlantis. You know…the big underwater city made of coral and kelp. Well, actually, that's about right._

_Except the palace. See, while I just accept my birthright and the whole I could have the moon and stars at my fingertips thing I like and know, I don't brag about it. My parents though…lets say they like to make sure everyone knows who they are, and the power they have over them. I heard my father even executed a man! Right there in the market place, just because he looked at my mother. I didn't believe it then and I don't now. Oh yeah, did I mention it's also illegal to even LOOK at the queen? Well, if anyone but the King or his sons or daughters looks "upon the queens face" it's, that's right, and execution. (Ugh…if I didn't know better, I'd think he LIKED killing people…)_

_But don't think I didn't like my life! Oh no…I loved it. I just wanted…something more from it. Something aside from the court life. The life I couldn't get with a group of guards, a dolphin to ride, and tons of exceptionally heavy jewelry. Heh…but then again…look where I am now…oh, sorry, getting ahead of myself again…_

_Well, back to the palace. Ok, first we start off with imaging one of the palaces the Uppers have, then picture it under water. Now, add in a 10-foot wall, made entirely of limestone (Father keeps bragging about how it came strait from Above). Mix in clumps of seaweed floating about and clinging to the walls, and you've basically got it. OH! But if you're in the mood for a special treat, stir a army of guards, a stable, and a large group of fish hovering around one particular window and voila! There you have a palace fit for…well, me. Haha._

_Oh, since I'm talking about ME maybe I should tell you what I look like. OK! Picture a mermaid: Waist length black hair with 2 lavender stripes, a lavender tail, but deep purple eyes. (No one really knows WHERE I got them from since both of my parents have brown eyes.) There you go! Princess Kagome Sophia Marie Cecilia Star at your service. (A/N: Geez, I'm going all out aren't I?) All right I'm done blabbing (for now…) so, just read my tale ok?_

**Flashback**

I swam gracefully across the palace grounds, careful not to let anyone see my light purple scales or hair even though I had cleverly disguised them. Amazing what a little octopus ink would do for one.

Hiding behind a statue of my father, who I was extremely mad at at the moment, I thought that maybe his big ego could be helpful to my escape. Moving quickly to a particularly large clump of seaweed, I moved it aside, sliding in. There was about a foot-and-a-half of space between the pale wall and the wall of thick seaweed that covered my movements.

Finding my satchel right where I had left it days before, I was REALLY glad I had planned ahead for this. Inside were only a few coins, a ribbon, and a few strings of pearls and coals for bartering, but it would look nothing out of the ordinary for a young mergirl. Speaking of which, I could hardly call myself a mergirl, even though I was still one. At the age of 34, I was finally going to go outside the palace walls. (A/N: ok, for merpeople, 34 for them is like…6 for us)

A long cloak that came down to the start of my fin covered most of me though I was still skeptical of what I was wearing. The fashion for most merpeople was to go simply…naked…after all, it wasn't like they had anything to hide like a concealed weapon or something. Now, see at the palace, this was strictly forbidden. Going topless was just…unruly. Pfft…like I'm REALLY gonna follow their rules…

I moved aside the stone, pushing my shoulder length hair out of my eyes (I normally had it up! That was a palace rule too…), and pulled it out, making a hole in the wall large enough for me to squeeze through. This was it. Months of planning. Hours of watching which guards go on patrol what nights and when to move in for the kill. I would finally get a taste of freedom. Even if it was only a small one. Swimming through the hole and moving the stone back in place, I turned around, the excitement in my eyes obvious.

**End Flashback**

_So, ever since then I've been sneaking out, at least once a month. Mainly to get away from classes (and Creepy Hojo). So, well, now that you know a little about me, I hope that…aw, just read the story!_

End Kagome Narrative

_**THIS IS ME**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Deeper, deeper**_

I swam quickly down the long hallway trying to act natural, which really wasn't to hard anymore. I was truly dreading this meeting with my parents. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but since I was ordered to look my best, I knew something was up.

My waist length hair was tied up in the most annoying fashion and I desperately wanted to take it down, but knowing it would only attract attention to anyone who saw me, I waited patiently. Almost all of it was put up into a tight bun, but I had two thick braids that came in front of my shoulders hung down just above my navel. The braids were held together with beautiful mother-of-pearl clips, as was the large shell that decorated my bun. A long flowing silver-and-deep-blue dress deeply accented my eyes.

'Why is mother making me dress up like this?' I thought as I moved down the corridor, heading to the room I was told to meet my parents in. Stopping in front of the large wooden doors, I fixed myself up as best I could and told the guards to hold the door open.

Gracefully moving inside, I bowed my head to my parents and looked at them expectantly. You know, that "Ok, I'm here so what is it?" look that parents hate.

I looked around the room noticing we had a few guests. The first, was a tall merman, who wore a copper colored crown upon his head and stood very proudly. His long beard that reached his stomach was slightly white with age. The woman next to him looked much the same only she had beautiful bronze hair and warm cobalt eyes. Next to the man was a boy about my age. He had golden brown hair that stopped around his ears and a helplessly sweet smile seemed almost to be plastered onto his lips.

I was pondering what these odd people were doing here since it was obvious that they weren't from our clan. More likely they were from the Clear Water clan. A proud group of merpeople known for their grace and intellect.

My mother swam off her throne with a grace none but a queen could master and gave a hug. "Mother, Father…" I started, I didn't bother holding back any of my confusion, "Why have you summoned me?" My mother only smiled brightly and ushered me over to where the three outsiders stood. My father swam over to. "Kagome…" he paused as if deciding if he should tell me a really big secret or to keep it to himself. "As you know, the time for a princess to be married off is at the age of 200." My smile clearly lessened at bit, before he continued. " Since you have put it off for 47 years now, we've decided to take matters into our own hands." By now I was having trouble smiling. I had a BAD feeling of where this was going. And normally when I get these feelings, they're almost ALWAYS right.

The king sighed heavily like he was dreading these next words as much as I was. "You're now betrothed to Lord Ookami's son, Hojo, of the Dark Clan." My jaw dropped open (not very good for a princess of my stature, but hey, if your dad told YOU that you were getting married to someone you JUST NOW met, wouldn't you be just LITTLE upset? Hmm?)

"_WHAT?_" I finally got my mouth moving again and I had to scream. My mother's smile lessened quite a bit. "Oh please, don't take it so hard dear. You will have three months to get acquainted before a marriage date will be set. "No…" I managed to squeak out. "Y-you promised me…you swore that you wouldn't do this!" I swam backwards from my mother's embrace upward. (A/N: remember they're underwater so they can swim anywhere.) "Darling…" my mother started, worry evident in her voice. "That was so long ago. And we know that if you could choose you'd never marry at all." "Quite right." My father chimed in, more angry than scared. "You could never rule the ocean on your own and so, we decided that you would need a husband." "It is just a betrothal." All three heads snapped in the direction of the voice. 'Oh yeah…what's-his-name is still here.' It was the Lord that spoke. "We don't even know for sure if there will be a wedding." "Right." My mother turned back to me. "Which brings up another point." This time it was the merwoman. "Our son will be staying at the palace for the next 3 months." If possible, my jaw dropped even further.

Without giving any of them a second glance, I turned and swam as fast I my strength would let me out the window and into the garden.

I swam quickly across the grounds, my hair had come undone already so it flowed freely behind me. I no longer cared WHO saw me.

Slipping past the guards, I made my way over to the seaweed wall. Over the years, the clump now covered almost half the wall on the east wing. Hey, I'm not complaining. It just helped me conceal more and more items not to mention the small door I installed. It had also moved OUTWARD so I had even more moving area (which really helped when I had to change or something).

Moving aside the thick plant, I found my satchel right where I had left it last time I went out to the market place. Inside were only a few coins and shells, a small mirror, a shell comb, and a few pearls I would use to barter with. Perfect.

Next I got myself ready. Using a sea-sponge and a small bottle of dyed octopus ink, I rubbed my tail until the purple scales looked a deep green. I tied my hair into a loose bun and put my hood on over it so no one would see my natural highlights. My eyes I couldn't do anything about so I opted for not looking anyone in the eye.

I changed into no more than a simple lavender top with a stitched wave design at the bottom. I needed to get away. Anywhere, just away from them; away from him.

Sliding out the stone and swimming through, I headed off to the market place.

Weaving in and out of the crowds, I managed to make my way over to one particular tent. It's navy-blue colors making it stand out brightly.

Inside would be completely dark if not for the lamps placed around the room. Yes lamps. They're just glass balls, only about a foot long, that contain captured glow fish.

"Keade! Keade, are you here?" I called out. Even though I had been here many times before, the old sorceress that lived here and her home were still creepy.

The rustling of shells made me turn towards the many strings hung with shells creating a sort of door. The old magician appeared through them, her hair white with age and she looked at me through her one eye. The other had been lost during a war. Also, she was probably the only person who knew I was a princess, but didn't care. "What care I do for you today child?" her voice scratchy, but I was used to it. "Just the usual. Got anything new?" I answered back, still pretty angry about Hojo. Her one eye looked me over, and I noticed there was a strange gleam in her eye. "Come with me child." Her voice lowered and a wave of uneasiness came over me as she went back through the shell door. I followed obediently though.

We passed many odd things. Like me, she was interested in Above too. Some of the things I recognized. A flipper, a see-far, and a whatchamacallit. They were all things familiar to me. I even had most of them! And my collection was bigger than hers! Oh…heh heh, I'm getting ahead of myself.

So, anyway, we swam past all these odd items. Eventually, Keade stopped and pulled out a box. I instantly recognized it as a "dry box". It's a special container that holds things that can't get wet. Guess who the creator was? Oh yeah! Keade! See, she collected a WHOLE lot of books and things from Above. Of course, they can't get wet or else everything would be in vain, SO we put them in this box, and voila! Safe and sound.

She swam over to a door on the ceiling, (Yes there IS ceiling…) where all inside was air. They're called "breathing chambers". They were once used to help people who were drowning. We'd carry them down here, and put them in there so they could breath. Doctors could come up to check on the person, yet still be able to dunk their heads in the water to breath. They were basically giant bubbles that could be held underwater but still accessable.

Opening the trap door, she propelled herself upward and into the room, me not far behind. My body felt like a lead weight. It was like I'd increased a hundred pounds. It is so much easier to swim than to try to move in the air.

I watched silently as she opened the box and carefully took out the millennium old book, which had miraculously stayed intact. She flipped through the pages, each one wore and yellowed with age, but the beautiful designs that had been put into it still showed. She stopped on one page, which had a picture of a girl, with both a tail and legs. I studied it closer. It was as though, she had transformed from one the other because you could see the tail, but there was an outline of the legs actually IN it. Her hands were cupped at her breast and a small purplish jewel hung from her neck between them. It was as though it shone with power. The maid's hair was thrown out and her eyes were closed.

Actually, now that I took a closer look, she looked almost familiar. 'Hmmm…' I thought 'Why does she look so familiar? I don't think I know anyone who looks like that, but I know I've seen that face before…'

"Child?" Keade's voice broke through my thoughts. "Hmmm?" I grunted in response. "Have ye not been listening?" I looked at her. "Uh…" was my intelligent answer.

She sighed deeply before repeating what she said. "This story tells of a powerful jewel. One who will grant any person their hearts deepest desire.". "Deepest desire huh?" I muttered under my breath, but really I was intrigued. She nodded and continued. "It can grant you anything. Power, money…" she shifted her gaze to me. "Freedom…" I snapped my head up. "What was that last one?" I didn't notice my voice was choked with many emotions.

Keade put the book back in the box and went back into the water. "I've been watching you Kagome. I know that your parents want you to marry the Lord or the North's son. And I know you want to get away." "Wait…but how, I just…you… NEVERMIND!" I had given up trying to understand how she did things LONG ago. "This jewel…" I began looking at things in a different light. I may have a way out of this yet! "Will it let me NOT marry Hojo?" She gave a most unladylike snort. "Of course." She watched silently as I swam back and forth, doing a sort of dance. "The problem is…it's not here. Or in any part of the ocean for that matter."

I stopped mid-step. "W-what?" twitch, twitch She spoke as though nothing were wrong. "The jewel is found with the Uppers. To be more precise, the Lord of the Western land has it." "Great." I slumped over. "Well, thanks anyway Keade." I swam out the door, not bothering to look back. "Child. You don't know how much that will help ye." She spoke to open water, but didn't care.

_The future held many things for me. Little did I know that that jewel would be connected to me in a way I couldn't even imagine._

Satchel: it's like a sort of bag or purse only…ok…think about like a messengers bag ok? Only it's not red and black or blue and white or whatever color. It's more of a brown. 'K?

Dang…6 PAGES! 3,220 WORDS! 17,190 CHARACTERS! I'M SO PROUD OF ME!

_**Ok, so how was it? Really bad? Good? Great? COME ON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO TELL ME! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**EARTH**_


	2. A Bad Encounter and a Grindylow

_**A/N: hey yall! Look for the next story of mine: "The Lovers" co-authored by AngelnoDarkness AND my story Shikon High! LOVE YA!**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Who Are You?**_

LAST TIME: "Kagome, you're now betrothed to Lord Ookami's son, Hojo."

"Will, this jewel let me NOT marry Hojo?"

I need to get away. Anywhere, just away from them; from HIM.

THIS TIME:

!2 and ½ months later!

I was back at the palace. Yes I had changed back from my commoner self to my princess one. My tail was back to it's purple-ness, and my hair was put up in (yet ANOTHER) annoying fashion.

This time, though, it was in many small braids, with a pearl on the end of every one. Then, it was put up into a high ponytail, like, ON TOP of my head and coming down like a waterfall. (A/N: imagine a genie ponytail. Yeah.) I wore a long dress, made to look as if it was torn and cut. A deep red this time though.

Hojo appeared out of one of the doorways ahead of me. "OH! Hello darling!" he called out, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Don't call me that." I put as much ice into my voice as I could muster (and that's a lot of ice) to try and scare him off. Oh course, it didn't work. (it hasn't for the past 2 months **sigh**)

Much to my dismay, he followed me to the dining room where I was to meet my parents.

For the past two months that Lord Hojo has been staying with us, and my parents have been watching with utmost interest. (But **_I_** think they're just making sure I don't slug him when they're not around)

Opening the doors and swimming in, Hojo at my fin, I moved towards my father's right hand, as is custom for a princess. Hojo sat across from me, but not before "_insisting_" that he pull out my chair.

Really though, he's a perfect gentleman. The perfect husband. But I just can't seem to love him. And I won't marry a man I don't love.

Hojo's strong, smart, dependent, loyal, handsome, brave, AND caring. SO WHY CAN'T I JUST FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM?

I waited patiently for Father to give the signal for us to begin eating. Our meal was simply a seagrass salad as an appetizer, steamed coral as the main dish, and a seaweed mix for dessert. I only ate seaweed while everyone else ate heartily.

Once everyone had had their fill, Father cleared his throat to call attention. "My daughter," he began, which easily brought all noise in the room to cease and all eyes on him (the court has been having a field day after field day with everything going on with Hojo and I), "has had two long months to become acquainted with Lord Hojo of the Dark Clan. The end of the third month is drawing nearer and a decision has been made." Everyone was listening so closely, it was as though the entire ocean had stopped to hear the announcement. People pressed forward, eager to here what was going on with the princess and her betroved. "Lord Hojo and Princess Kagome Sophia Marie Cecilia Star…" _'Father…PLEASE! Just say it! You could cut the tension with a knife!' _"…is to be married upon the night of the full moon in one month." Jaws dropped and cheers exploded from the crowd as the words sunk in. Well, for most that is.

I risked a glance at Hojo. He was smiling from ear to ear and looked as though Christmas had come early (A/N: HAHA! I LOVE that line!). The words began to form in my mind. '_I'm…engaged…to Hojo…?'_

Somehow, I was able to make it throughout the night without snapping at anybody. But when I was told that all my stuff was moved to Lord Hojo's quarters, "since you're now engaged, her highness thought it a good idea that you share a bedroom." I simply lost it. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? IS IT THAT HARD TO SEE THAT I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY HOJO NO MATTTER WHAT MY PARENTS SAY?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, scaring the maids half to death and startling half the palace.

Without caring anymore, I went to my secret wall.

Pulling off the dress and tearing at my hair till it was out of those annoying braids, I was oblivious to the pair of eyes watching me in amazement. Rubbing my scales with the ink to the point where they were becoming scratched and making sure I had my satchel, I was stopped abruptly with the one person I really, REALLY, didn't want to see right now. "Hojo…" my mouth hung open as his eyes roamed over my new look. "Kagome…" he started before looking back at me, a baffled expression on his face, "What…?" "Um, listen…Hojo…look, I really got to uh, go….so, er…bye!" Before he could say another word, I swam through the wall and away fast.

!1 Hour and Many Shopping Bags Later!

I swam through the crowded market place, bent on finally heading home now that I had cooled off by shopping. I stopped to take a shortcut through two very tall buildings, but I failed to notice that I wasn't alone.

A pair of hands sneaked out as I swam a little to close to the ground and grabbed my wrists pulling me over to the shadows.

"Heh heh heh…lookie here Dukat, I caught me a perddy lil mergal." A rough voice spoke as another hand slapped it's self over my mouth, stopping me from screaming.

A murky looking creature made it's way out of the shadows of the building. My first thought once I saw my captor was ' Oh…my…fuckin…god!' my second, however, was 'A grindylow! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!'

My eyes widened as another (the one holding my mouth shut) appeared shortly afterwards. "I do believe that you're right Kraps." The one called Dukat spoke in the same rough tongue his friend had used. "A perddy lil mergal indeed." Both of them laughed as they dragged me over to the shadows (I was to terrified to struggle even if I could process enough thought at that moment to think of getting away).

"Hey, Dukat," Kraps asked suddenly, causing both of them to look at the strange looking creature. "Can we eat her?" he started floating up and down almost as though he was jumping underwater.

My eyes (if possible) widened even more. 'EAT me? They're gonna EAT ME!'

Dukat smacked his partner upside the head. "Of course not you idiot! 'Member, we gat to take all the lil mergals to da boss." He sneered up at me, his fangs growing even larger as his lips moved up. The last thing I saw were his yellow teeth poking out of his mouth.

!SOMETIME LATER!

I awoke up to the feel of someone shaking my shoulder roughly. I was lying on a cold floor. Everything was dark except for a few glow shells around the room casting eerily shadows across the floor.

Only then did I notice that my tail had that awful feel of the octopus ink off of it. 'Wait…that would mean…' my tail had been wiped clean of the ink, revealing me true scale color. 'Ohhhh no! Not good! Not good! Not good!' she began to panic until a scratchy voice broke through the silence.

"Nice to see you awake…princess." My head snapped towards the voice and I could make out the outline of a merman. "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him and glaring for all I was worth. "Oh, don't worry princess. The only thing I have in mind for you, is to simply…have a drink." He sneered at me as two men (who I didn't even realize were there) grabbed my arms and forced my mouth open.

The man pulled out a long thin bottle, filled with a glowing red liquid. I eyed him, still glaring, but my eyes told otherwise. I was scared. More scared than I had ever been. Even when I was told that I was to marry Hojo. 'What is that stuff?' I questioned mentally as he came nearer and nearer.

Finally, he crouched down and opened the vial. "Don't you worry. This'll only hurt for a second." He spoke, enjoying the fact that I had stopped glaring and was now opening starring at him in fear. He grabbed my chin and forced the liquid down my throat and held my chin upward so I was forced to swallow.

The thick red substance burned my tongue and I felt as though a knife was being shoved down my throat at a very, VERY slow pace. (A/N: that REALLY doesn't sound right. Not in a perverted way, I mean, just…have someone actually swallow a knife? shudders I couldn't deal with it) I few moments later, I passed out.

**_grindylow_**: an English mythological creature. It supposedly has the face of a hag (a old woman type creature), with long green hair, green skin, a gaping mouth, and pointy yellow fangs (that are, like, 2 inches long!)

**_glow shells_**: ok, they don't REALLY exist, but it would be cool. Take a guess at what they are. No really, guess. If you guess "a shell that glows" you would be CORRECT! Yeah, ok stupid. Imagine a conch shell, now paint it purple, blue, green, red, black, yellow, gold, silver, orange, pink, or any other color you could possibly think of that's not white, gray, brown, or that weird pearly color…ok, got it? Good. Now make it shine. Just faintly. All right, there you go: a glow shell.

**OK, guys, I'm sorry about theshort chappie. To make up for it, I'll update really soon and make it really long! Promise!LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**EARTH**_


	3. Who Are You? What Are You?

Hey yall. I know last chappie I promised that I was gonna update fast and long, BUT!!!! MY FRIGGIN COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND DESTROYED MY NEW CHAPPIE!!! I'M SO FREAKIN MAD!!! ok, that's that. here's the chapter. OH! and Inuyasha will show up now.

_**CHAPTER 3: Who Are You? What Are You?**_

Prince Inuyasha was currently standing on a stool. In a room. In a palace. Holding his arms up to his sides in the most annoying fashion so his maid could finish sewing the coat he was to wear. Not a happy camper.

Inuyasha sighed deeply. "Hurry it up Keade. I've been here forever."

The old woman, Keade, shook her head. "I'm sorry Prince, but I'm going as fast as I can." It was the truth. What? You think she didn't know what waiting forever for something or another was like?

Keade glanced at the grumpy hanyou. Today was the day he was to meet his bethroved. A young lady named Kikyo.

Word was she was she was not the very first person to be on the guest list if you know what I mean. Kikyo was considered...annoying. No one really liked her. Not even her own parents liked her. She rarely talked to anyone and when she did, she talked nonstop and it was always critizing or complaining about something. ALWAYS.

Inuyasha had every reason to be upset. Maybe...just maybe...

Keade stood up suddenly. "I'll be right back with more thread my lord. Please do not go anywhere." She said and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha stood still for a moment, making sure she was gone. Once he was assured, he walked silently over to the window and opened it. Jumping out into the cool outside air, he didn't even notice a pair of eyes watching him take his leave.

Right outside the door, Keade stood, a smile on her old, wrinkled face. 'Everyone needs a break sometime' she thought as she went about her business. 'Even a Prince.'

With Inuyasha

After running away far awhile, Inuyasha decided on going to the one place he felt closest to. The ocean.

Right now, he was walking along the beach, enjoying the solitude. Now then, we can't have that can we?

'_Damn...I really need to get out more.'_ he thought. He walked closer to the ocean, and ended up wading in the shallow water.

Inuyasha continued to enjoy himself. The feel of the water, the warm, squishy sand beneath his feet, the suns rays on his skin, the scent of blood in the air, the--hold up...BLOOD?

Inuyasha straitened. Blood? Yes, he would know the scent of blood anywhere.

After searching most of the shore, he opted for the cove just north of the ocean. As he made his way there, the closer he got, the more the stench of blood grew.

Upon arrival, Inuyasha was forced to cover his mouth with his sleeve to try to breath easier. _'Ok, I've got to do this fast.'_ Inuyasha thought and began jumping from one rock to another, searching for the source of the stench.

He found it, trapped between a pair of sharp...jagged rocks. All he could make out was a pale something in a tangle of black whatever, covered in blood.

Quick as he could, Inuyasha ran forward, dodging the jagged parts, grabbed the something that was emitting the smell, and got out of there faster than you can say pumpernickel-rye. (A/N: HAHA! I love saying that! Try it! It's so much fun! pumpernickel-rye. pumpernickel-rye. pumpernickel-rye. hahahahaha!!!!)

Once on the safety of the beach, he was about to chuck the rather large something, when he felt it move. His first instinct was to drop it on the beach and get a reasonable distance away, but instead, he opted for staying.

Laying the black/white/red mass into the salty ocean water, he moved aside the black mess revealing- "A girl..." Inuyasha spoke aloud in awe. A beautiful girl to say the least. Her long raven colored hair swirled around her in the water, her face relaxed and her pale white skin covered in red blood. He reread that thought and looked back at her.

Long cuts all on her body clued him in to the reason for the smell and the reason why she was probably naked. '_Stop that! You're a prince not a run-of-the-mill perverted...well, pervert.'_ He mentally scolded himself.

The girl was obviously hurt and he's thinking about her body. Smart Inu. Real smart.

Before his thoughts went were they shouldn't, he took off the coat Keade had been sewing earlier and put it over her. He grabbed the woman by her waist and held her bridal style to carry her back to the palace.

At the Palace

Queen Tashio wrung her hands nervously. "Where _is _he?" She asked her husband. The King just shook his head and frowned. "He better be here soon. Lady Kikyo has already arrived and we don't want to get her angry. I've had enough complaints for one evening." He whispered back. Queen Tashio nodded solemnly. "Indeed."

They were in the dining hall, waiting for their son to arrive from...wherever he was. Keade said he had run away while she was getting more thread. (Of course she failed to mention how she had already planned it out.)

Lady Kikyo had arrived a hour ago and had not stopped complaining once she found out that Inuyasha was not there. She had been talking non-stop about  
"how today is special" and "he should be here" and "I spent the past 5 hours preparing myself to meet him and he's not here?!?". After awhile, it got really boring. As of right now, she was in the other room, talking old Keade's ears off. (It was her "punishment" for letting Inuyasha leave)

The door in front of them banged open. Kikyo stormed in, walked right up to the King and Queen and spoke in a eerily calm voice, "Where is my fiancée?"

Both rulers just glanced at each other before Queen Tashio sighed. "As I told you already Princess Kikyo, Inuyasha has a way of leaving whenever it is most inconvenient. He will return when he chooses to. We cannot force him to come back if we do not know where he is."

Kikyo looked as though she was about to explode to the much more powerful ruler who could easily have ordered her head cut off, right then and there, but the door behind them banged open.

Inuyasha ran inside the large room carrying what looked like a young woman rapped in Inuyasha's cloak. His clothing was wet and torn from the rocks and his hair was a tangled mess from running.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop and quickly asked his mother, "Where is Keade?"

Queen Tashio, was so surprised by Inuyasha entrance (as was everyone else) that all she was able to do was point to the door Kikyo had just come out of.

Without giving anyone a glance, Inuyasha ran into the room carrying the bundle.

Kikyo was the first to snap back to her senses. "Was _that_ Prince Inuyasha?!?"

The King and Queen nodded silently. What just happened?

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha had run all the way to the palace from the beach, a good mile or so. The girl had been rapped up in his cloak and was clutched tightly against him. He didn't know why, but something about this girl he just knew he had to protect.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha barged into the thrown room, and had asked his mother to see Keade. This girl needed help and if anyone could help her, it was Keade.

Keade stood against the wall, her eyes closed, muttering something under her breath. Inuyasha caught a few words like "Bloody" "Spoiled" "Should've kicked her. I _knew _I should have!", but he didn't dwell on these to long.

"Oi! Keade-baba! A little help here!" Inuyasha called over to the distressed woman. Keade opened her eyes slightly, not really caring, but widened when they saw what Inuyasha had in his arms.

"IS THAT THE COAT I JUST MADE?!?" Keade shouted.

"FORGET ABOUT THE STUPID COAT AND HELP HER!" Inuyasha shouted back. He was not having a good day.

Keade took a closer look at the coat and realized what was in it. Her face paled a little but she managed to get the girl out of Inuyasha's arms and onto a couch. She sent Inuyasha to fetch warm water and bandages.

A Short Time Later

Inuyasha sat beside the bandaged girl. She was as pale as a sheet of paper and still hadn't woken up. Keade had said that her wounds weren't too serious but she need time to heal. The old woman had done the best she could with the help of her miko powers.

'_I wonder what happened to her. Not too many people go out to the beach. Why was she there?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. _'Something about this girl...is different.'_

Queen Tashio walked into the room. "Inuyasha..." she began. The boy had not left this girl's side since he brought her here and Kikyo was even more annoying now that he had arrived. "Princess Kikyo has arrived and is waiting for you in the other room."

Inuyasha looked strait ahead. '_oh no...i completely forgot that she was coming! Shit! I don't want to go in there!' _Inuyasha wanted to voice his thoughts but decided on the safer route. Making up an excuse. "Oh really mother? I hadn't noticed. Would you please tell her that I would love to talk to her but I think it would be better if I stayed to watch over our visitor." '_Please buy it. PLEASE BUY IT!' _"Very well Inuyasha. I shall tell the Princess your...reason for not being able to come out and talk to her." Queen Tashio placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward till she was right next to his ear. She whispered, "Though I doubt that will stop her." and left.

Oh good lord help us.

Inuyasha looked back at the girl. There was something so familiar about her...something. But he couldn't put his finger on it. _'Well, at least I have an excuse not to see "Princess Kikyo"'_ he mentally scowled. _'GOD! Why did my parents have to get me engaged to that witch? I don't like her. They don't like her. No one in this entire freakin KINGDOM likes her. SO WHY AM I STUCK WITH HER? I'd rather just marry someone...I don't know. Someone who wouldn't care about what I am. Someone who would like me. For ME! Not as the "Prince of the Western Lands" but...as me.'_

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts as the woman gave a moan. "Keade! Get your butt in here! She's waking up!" Inuyasha called out.

Kagome' s P.O.V.

I woke up to a pounding headache. My throat felt as though it was on fire and I felt like I had gained 100 pounds while I was asleep. God. Why is it so bright? Why do I feel so damn heavy?

I slowly lifted an eyelid to see a pair of eyes starring over me. One, was a soft brown while the other pair was a molten gold. Our eyes connected and I felt as though they were pulling me in. _'So much pain. Why do they hold such misery?'_ "Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask.

I opened my mouth to speak, but could only make a squeaky sound. (Is that sad or what?) The faces backed off and I tried to sit up, but the extra weight kept me down. I settled for turning my head to get a look at my surroundings.

The walls were all a gray stone and there was a large carpet hanging on one wall. There were no plants that normally flowed around and the water was very...well, it wasn't like anything I've ever breathed before.

I looked out a window, expecting to see merfolk swimming around and seaplants and fish scattered around. The last thing I was expecting was...

With Inuyasha and Keade

The pair watched the girl silently. Keade had rushed in a few minutes ago to see the girl just opening her lavender eyes. Inuyasha had been captivated by her eyes. They held anger, joy, sadness, care, hurt, confusion...they seemed to reflect her soul to him. He asked if she was ok and got no answer.

_'oh course she's not ok idiot. She was just washed up onto the beach and covered in her own blood. hmm...she seems ok now.' _he thought to himself. He looked over her again. She had beautiful lavender eyes, blood red lips, a figure girls and women alike would kill for, long legs, and skin that was as pale as a piece of paper. It looked like she had never even been in the sun light before. He brushed the thought off as he saw her eyes search over the room, and widening when they stopped on the window. Or more likely, what was outside.

Everyone was startled when she sat bolt upright, looking fearfully out the window. Inuyasha walked over to her. "What is it?" he asked gently. Whoa. GENTALLY?!? OUR INU? I DON'T THINK SO!

"What? It's the beach. Haven't you ever seen a beach before wench?" Inuyasha gruffly asked. (A/N: that's more like it) She sharply turned her head and opened her mouth when-

SLAM!

the door banged open and an irritated looking Kikyo stalked in, followed by a distressed looking Queen and an angry King. "Prince Inuyasha. I, am Princess Kikyo of the Southern lands and your future wife." she said as she stopped in front of him and went into a deep curtsy (which, unfortunately for her, she lost her balance in and fell face flat on the floor). Inuyasha looked at the fallen girl and sighed. He turned back to the "wench" he so graciously put it and walked over to her bed. "Are you ok wench?" he asked again. She looked up at him and said, "_Cheeoko navail. Keyo chobo veela nox."_

**A/N: now then as you may or may not have guessed, Kagome is speaking in mertouge so Inuyasha can't understand her. However, mermaids have a gift for languages so she can understand them. oh, and has anyone noticed that I have 2 Keades in this story?**

Everyone in the room turned to look at the young woman in the bed. "W-what was that?" Queen Inutashio asked uncertainly. The girl narrowed her eyes and spoke slower. "_Cheeko navail. Keyo chobo veela nox."_

The room was silent as the girl continued to look around the room in a mixture of wonder, confusion, and fear. The King glanced over at his wife and whispered to her, "Go get Sango." The Queen nodded and nearly ran out of the room in search of the girl.

Inuyasha starred at her. What's with this chick?

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence later, a young woman ran into the room. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked immediately. Kikyo sniffed. "This girl was hurt and brought here and she woke up and now she doesn't speak Japanese so none of us can understand her and she COMPLETELY ruined the Prince and I's meeting for the first time." she said in that high-pitched, snobby voice of hers that made everyone wince.

Sango walked over to her. "Say something." she ordered her. The girl rolled her eyes and repeated what she said in a monotone voice. "_Cheeko navail keyo chobo veela nox." _Sango listened intently and spoke aloud to everyone a few moments later, "She's a mermaid. That's the only possible answer. This kind of speech I know only a little about, but I think she means: "Where am I" and "How did I get here?" everyone turned to stare at Sango.

…

"NO FUCKIN WAY!!!" Inuyasha shouted, startling everyone out of their stupor.

"Inuyasha…" The queen muttered warningly to her son. Inuyasha ignored her and continued. "SHE'S A _MERMAID_?!?!? Sango, are you feeling alright? I mean…you can't be serious. Where's her tail? And gills? Hm?"

Sango sighed and turned towards the confused girl on the bed. "_May-yaka choovoe balna._"

The girl nodded happily and replied, "_Nasava meeko choo. Ii sake novo kayra._"

Sango nodded understandingly and translated to the rest of the group. "Yep. She says that she's a mermaid. At least…that's what I think she said…" she looked around uncertainly.

Everyone else in the room stood gaping at the woman who had stumbled onto their home.

Sango's P.O.V.

'OMG! OMG! OMG! What are we gonna do? She's said she's a mermaid I'm sure of it, but she CAN'T be a mermaid! Then why does she look so curious to everything? What happened to her that she would end up _here_ all torn up?'

I was brought out of my thoughts as the girl looked directly at me. For a moment, I was stopped by the color of her eyes. 'Lavender…? Yes…they're lavender… but why do they look so sad? What happened to her that she would end up like this? Who…who _is _this girl?'

"_Cheeko newva. Vahalla keyoto chee cheeko navail keyo chobo veela nox?" _She spoke in that other earthly tone of hers. 'No doubt about it. She has to be a mermaid.'

I turned to the dumbstruck group. "Uh Prince Inuyasha, why don't you start since you brought her here?" Everyone snapped their heads to me. "Huh?" was all he got out. I felt myself turn slightly pink. 'Duh Sango. They don't know mermish.' I cleared my throat and began again.

"She wants to know where she is and how she got here. Want to explain?" I looked directly at him.

"Wait Sango." The Queen spoke up. "Why don't we hear her side of the story first?"

I nodded my head and turned to look at her as did everyone else.

After a few moments of silence, Keade gave a cough. "Uh…Sango? I think you might need to tell her what was said." I looked over at Keade. "No." I said simply. At everyone's surprised looks, I explained. "Mermaids have a natural gift of tongue. She already knows what has been said and she doesn't need me to tell her." Everyone turned to look pointedly at her.

She backed away uneasily but just looked fearfully at everyone before heaving a sigh and beginning to speak.

"_Vahla ohso cho nava quatoe sobo nahva cee. Ii wan tak asdf adlkd fier fr. Shk osafuj akls. Makdei goon su nah-" _"Wait! Wait! Slow down!" I nearly shouted. I spoke quieter at the girl's shocked expression. "I'm not that great at mermish so if you could go slower and give me time to think…"

She nodded and stayed quiet while I translated. "She says that she was out and got kidnapped by…something I couldn't really understand what it was exactly. They gave her a poison and…" I motioned for her to continue. "_Mahlah su mono woad asd asdoei fir dsodfi for." _I gave a quick nod to show that I understood before speaking. "All she knows is that it gave her a headache and she woke up "mortal" did you call it?" I looked to her as she gave a nod of her head. "Right. She woke up here as a human. She has no idea what happened only that she really, really, really needs to get home because her family will be looking for her. I think that was it."

I sat silently as everyone in the room (but the strange mer/human girl) at me. "So…um…what's her name?" King Inutashio spoke.

A/N: I'M A… SOB **BAD** AUTHOR!! WHAAAAAAAAA!

Boo hoo hoo…boo hoo hoo…


	4. YOU MUST READ THIS!

AUTHORS NOTES: ok, some of you may have noticed that I have used the same character several times before. In chapter 1: I said Hojo was the teacher and her fiancée. In chapter 2: her fiancée becomes Koga. I'm really really really sorry. Please don't flame me but if you must…you must…


End file.
